prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Hoshizora Miyuki
(or Emily in the English Dub Glitter Force) is the leader of the Cures in Smile Pretty Cure!. She is a bright, energetic girl who loves fairy tales. Although she is a scatterbrain and often gets flustered easily, she has the determination to get what she wants and is seldom unhappy. Whenever she is happy, she is fond of saying . Miyuki's Pretty Cure alter ego is , or Glitter Lucky in Glitter Force dub and Warrior Happy in Smile Warrior dub. She controls the power of Holy Light. Appearance Miyuki has dark pink medium-lengh hair worn in cone-shaped buns at the side of her head, held by yellow bows. Her bangs are split into three sections, the center made from one thick piece with a cowlick. She has thin forelocks. Her eyes are the same color. Her school uniform is worn normally, paired with a pink tie. Her casual clothes consist of wearing a pale pink long-sleeved shirt with a two layered miniskirt, one layer pale pink, the secondary a dark pink pleat with darker lining. She pairs this with a fuchsia vest wih a pale yellow collar, pink shoes with white toe, sole, and laces and a pale pink cuff, and white stockings with a pink ring inches from the top. During summer, however, she switches to a pale pink frilly piece with fuchsia lining and a ribbon tied around the ches, with white fabric on the shoulders. There are also ruffled layers of fabric stick out from the bottom. This is paired with fuchsia mules and pale blue denim capri with ruffled cuff and a tiny bow on the side. As Cure Happy, her hair turns fuchsia and grows to thigh length, worn in low pigtails held by bunches of hair. Each pigtail has a large loose curling strand to match the tip and hair antennae she gains. Her bangs and eye color remain the same. She gains a tiara with a pink gem, wing hair clips, and dangling wing earrings. Her outfit is composed of a pink top and pleat miniskirt with dark pink lining. A strip of pearl pink goes down the center to accent the frilly petticoat, with a ruffled piece at the middle where a fuchsia bow resides adorned by the gold Smile Pretty Cure symbol. The sleeves are in two layers, the top is wing-like attached to two dark pink spheres, followed by a pearl pink layer. She has flowing tails hanging from the back of the skirt, and the Smile Pact rests on a pale yellow strap hanging from her waist. Happy also gains fuchsia shorts, a dark pink choker, white boots with a pale pink cuff, toe, and heel with a hot pink ribbon, and white arm pieces with dark pink fabric on the wrists. In Tiara mode, her white tiara is replaced by a golden crown that has a pink heart on it. Her angel wing earrings are replaced by gold ribbon-shaped earrings with pink hearts in the center. In Princess '''mode, her hair doubles in length and her loose curl strand is bound by sections of hair. Her antennae curl on end, while her forelocks grow in length. Her tiara is kept from tiara mode, as do her earrings. She gains gold hair wings and a halo. Her dress gains a ruffled white gown worn over it and the colors of her visible skirt lighten. The ribbon on her chest is soft pink and white striped with a frilly piece under the gold emblem, and the tails of her skirt become a flowing ribbon. Her sleeves gain a third layer, while her choker remains the same. The cloth on her wrist changes shape and color to match her lighter boots and ribbon. As '''Ultra Cure Happy she gains a slighly altered tiara and earrings. Her hair wings remain gold and grow in length. Her hair resembles that of Princess Mode, but is shown to be much thicker, while her hair antennae change to resemble wings. Her outfit becomes pale pink, while her wrist accessories change in shape and her choker turns white with a gem on it. Her tails on her skirt become a large feathery cape to match those on her torso and back. Her boot cuffs change, with one boot now thigh length. When she was inside Candy's Body, her ears gain Miyuki's cone-like rolls and her eyes gain detailing to them to match Miyuki's. When Candy was in Miyuki's Body, her hair turned into spherical buns and she gained blushed cheeks. Personality Miyuki is a bright and energetic girl who loves fairy tales. She is always happy and optimistic, making her seem very naive. Simple things such as eating cake can make her happy, and she is fond of using the phrase "Ultra happy!" to show her joy. In contrast, when things do not go her way, she shows her disappointment by saying "Ha~ppu~ppu". However, Miyuki stated she was a very timid and shy girl who was not good with others in the past until Tae, her grandmother gave her a mirror to tell her to always put a smile on her face, and an encounter with a mysterious girl will result in her becoming who she is now. She is also extremely unreserved, openly asking Akane and Yayoi to become Pretty Cure with her. She often openly proclaims her love for her friends, announcing that she really likes Reika in episode 5 and Candy in episode 6. Miyuki likes to play-pretend, and was thus extremely excited to become a Pretty Cure, proclaiming her Cure costume as "cute" and that being a Cure is like "being a superhero on TV". Despite this, she has little confidence in her own powers as Pretty Cure at first, calling the Akanbe monsters "frightening", and preferring to run away instead of fight. However, she gains confidence in her abilities over time, and though she does not come off as a very reliable leader, her enthusiasm often helps her to lead the other Cures in battle. Miyuki often gets overexcited over small things, and ends up hurting herself in the process. In one instance, she got so excited when she learned that there were five Cures in total that she fell backwards and hit her head. Another time, she was so amazed at all the fairy tales in the Magical Library that she tripped over a book, and fell flat on her face. She is shown to be bad at sports, prone to catching balls with her face and falling flat on the ground. A running gag in the series is how Miyuki always gets hit in the face by random objects. Thus far, she has been hit by Candy, a volleyball, a soccer ball, Pop's storybook and the "turning ti~ny" mallet. This clumsiness extends to her Cure form as well, when she failed to aim her finishing attack at an Akanbe, and hence missed it totally. As she loves fairy tales, Miyuki's favorite pastime is reading storybooks. During her self-introduction in class, she explained that she loves reading fairy tales because the happy endings always leave a warm and happy feeling inside her heart, which she summarizes as a feeling of being "ultra happy!". The most important thing to Miyuki is to be happy, and to smile. She hates seeing others cry, and does her best to cheer them up. In episode 2, despite being defeated by an Akanbe, she insisted on smiling, saying that she won't cry or "happiness will be gone". Due to her love of reading picture books, she seems to know most of her fairy tales well. The first time she faced up against Wolfrun, she hid behind a brick wall, naively telling him that à la The Three Little Pigs story, he would not be able to get her. However, her strategy failed when Wolfurun created an Akanbe out of the brick house. History First Day of School and making Friends. Miyuki was on her way to school when she gets distracted upon realizing how nice it was. She believes something ultra happy will occur- but as she resumes hurrying to school she runs into Candy, making her the first Cure to encounter the fairy. She is excited to meet her but Candy quickly leaves after remembering her mission. Miyuki feels depressed as she wonders if she only imagined this event, but she recalls the book Candy had in her hands before realizing it couldn't have been a dream. As a new transfer student she is nervous during her inroduction until Akane speaks up on her behalf and offers to help her, but her jokes end when both Nao and Reika explain that she is only worsening things. Miyuki is introduced to Reika and Nao formally, followed by Akane, who mentions coming from Osaka. After being seated Miyuki is then told by Yayoi that being around Akane gives her confidence- words Akane overhears and bluntly states that Yayoi is a big crybaby. As Yayoi cries, Miyuki feels delighted to be meeting these girls and is able to introduce herself more properly. Everyone claps for her and she is seated once more. As class is about to start, she looked out the window to see Candy jumping from building to building, yelling out and alerting Akane for a moment. Miyuki tries to tell her what she saw but Candy is gone. Becoming Cure Happy Once school ends Miyuki decides to pay the Library a visit when a bright light appears behind a book. She tries to reach for the source, causing the code to the magical library to be accidentally activated and sending her through a portal that brings her to this new locaion. She sees a book shelf that displays the frantic Candy and Miyuki tries reaching out to her. She activates the code again and reappears in her world to find Candy caught by a trap. Miyuki is startled to find a wolf as the sky begins to change and everyone surrounding her starts to feel weakened. Strangely this has no effect on Miyuki due to her overwhelming feelings of happiness, and Wolfrun threatens to eat Candy. Miyuki protests handing over the book when he makes demands, and she states her desire to protect it. She chases Wolfrun and he suddenly turns on her, but she is saved by a beam of light that forms the Smile Pact. Delighted, Candy informs Miyuki that she is the first Pretty Cure and instructs on how to change. Miyuki agrees and she transforms into Cure Happy. She is stunned but very happy- due to wearing a cute outfit. But when it comes time to fight she runs away in fear, causing Wolfrun to chase after her until she gets an idea. She hides behind a brick wall and summarizes "The Three Little Pigs" to him, but he laughs and changes the wall into an Akanbe, scaring Cure Happy even more. She tried to run away and accidentally jumps, finding herself suddenly launched way into the sky and freaking out further. The Akanbe jumps into the air to meet her, and panicked, she sends it flying back into the ground. After she regains her barings Candy tells her to use Happy Shower. With relief Happy attempts this, but nothing happens. She tries several times but nothing happens, causing her to run away again until she forces herself to stop or risk losing happiness. Suddenly the Smile Pact glowed and Candy said to put more spirit into it. In a hurry Happy tries charging her device up and she is able to use Happy Shower for the first time, sending a large blast of energy at the Akanbe, purifying it and leaving a single Cure Decor in it's place. Wolfrun fled as the sky and people return to normal. Miyuki is overflowing with joy as she sees this, and Candy tells her that she must locate the remaining four Cure and finish collecting the Decors to revive the Queen of Märchenland. Miyuki promises to help her. Gathering the Other Cures and the Cure Decors In episode 2, Miyuki reaches four candidates for Pretty Cure: Akane, Yayoi, Nao, and Reika, and she gets to know them and help them become Cure Sunny, Cure Peace, Cure March and Cure Beauty respectively. Together they fight against the Akanbe and collect Cure Decors. In episode 6, they succeeded in bringing together Pretty Cure and ask Candy and her brother, Pop, what they should be doing. He explains what Pretty Cure's destiny is and gives the girls the Decor Décor and tells them the story of the Bad End Kingdom. By episode 12, Miyuki gains her tiara mode and uses Rainbow Healing attack with other Cures. During episode 13 and 14, she and her friends go on a class trip to Kyoto and Osaka. In Kyoto, she finds her limits pushed after recieving a bad fortune. She loses her Smile Pact and blames herself and her curse for her friends injuries, but the others claim that they are blessed to have found her, and she is able to relocate her Smile Pact to defeat the Akanbe wih them. After the fight, Miyuki thanked her friends for having her luck and happiness back and saw a couple of Maiko and took a picture with them, uplifting her mood. Last Decor In episode 23, Pop appears to pay Miyuki and the girls a visit to reveal that they have one final Decor to locate before they can revive the Royal Queen. When they told him about the Tanbata festival, Pop brings up a similar holiday they celebrate in Märchenland that involves laying out candles and wished on a shooting star, hoping that Pegasus would grant their wishes. The girls keep this in mind and hang their tanzaku on the bamboo tree when Miyuki decides to use the Star Decor piece as part of the decoration. They head off to enjoy the starry sky when an Akanbe attacked. Pretty Cure easily defeats it, but before they can retrieve the final Decor, Joker swipes it and kidnaps Candy. Going to Bad End Kingdom and Pierrot's Revival The girls are depressed over Candy's kidnapping until Miyuki discovers a final Decor in their posession; this being the star used for their tanabata decoration. They head to Märchenland to go to the Bad End Kingdom to rescue Candy and the Decor Decor. Upon arrival the girls are confronted by Joker and a fight breaks out. They transform but he defeats them with ease, absorbing their Bad energy to revive Pierrot. Hopeless and weakened, the Cures are left with no solutions until Miyuki suggests that they separate to determine what the most important thing is to them. Soon the girls read Candy's tanzaku to see that it was about them and this strengthens their resolve. They travel back to the Bad End Kingdom and promise to rescue Candy and everyone's safety. As the Cures are confronted by the Commanders of the Bad End Kingdom, Happy prepares to fight Joker until Beauty and Pop come to her aid. She runs off to rescue Candy, nearly falling into a pit of lava but avoiding serious injury with the use of Happy Shower. After getting back onto solid ground, she spots the Decor Décor, which turned into a yellow nose Akanbe and violently began to beat her up. All the Cures were almost defeated, but when they remember their promise, Happy and the others feel a spike in energy and power and Happy gets up, defeating the Yellow nose Akanbe. She recovers Candy and the Decor Decor. As the Cures unite and put the last Decor in it's spot, they are shocked to see the Decor Decór remain motionless. Emperor Pierrot reveals himself, but as the girls are overwhelmed by Pierrot's power, the Decor Decór glows and they are contacted by the Queen of Märchenland. She grants them the power of the Princess Candles, allowing them to evolve into their new Princess Forms and defeat Pierrot. Going back to Märchenland The Cures travel back to Märchenland and meet the Royale Queen, only to learn that she has become as still as stone. They rush from the castle to find the soldiers, who are scared of them due to them being humans. In hopes of helping them, Pop turns them into fairies like him and Candy and for a moment Miyuki gets distracted by pointing out that they should add a signature phrase behind their sentences like Candy does. As Pop researches why the Queen hasn't been revived yet, the group are given a formal tour of Märchenland. They saw characters from stories like Red Riding Hood and Ali-Baba and the Fourty Thieves. Miyuki is rescused by the Puss in Boots after falling down a nearby hill and plays with the inhabitants, soon arriving to a candy house. As she attempts to repay him for his kindness by reaching for a doughnut he wanted- she suddenly sneezes and the group change back to normal. The fairies were afraid at first but Miyuki gave Puss the doughnut he wanted, causing the fairies to realize they are nice and quickly accept them. They hear about the Miracle jewels from the fairies, said to grant the user any wish when suddenly, Wolfrun appears for the Jewels and absorbs bad energy from the Fairies. Pretty Cures transformed and Wolfrun used the super red nosed Akanbe, which proves to be too strong for the girls until the fairies despair causes them to fight against the pain. Suddenly the Princess Candles reappear again and they transform to Princess Form. They defeat the Akanbe using Rainbow Burst and it released two Cure Decor pieces. After Wolfurun retreated, the girls hear the Queen's voice and head back to the castle to find her speaking to them through telepathy. She explains how the original Cure Decor pieces that were meant to revive her were given to Pegasus, so that the girls could attain Princess Form. She also informed them that Pierrot is still alive and they had to gather more Cure Decor pieces to revive her. Everyone was troubled with the thought of more battle, but Miyuki encouraged everyone to work harder and revive Royale Queen. They then said goodbye to the fairies and make their leave back for their world with Candy. Gathering the Cure Decors for the second time Back on Earth, summer was in full swing as Miyuki and the girls hang out at the beach running various stalls, and participating in the upcoming summer festival. But after paying Hoshizora Tae a visit, Miyuki is influenced by her grandmothers words and they lend her a hand helping her until Wolfrun appears for a fight, putting a Bad End spell on her. But to everyone's shock Tae remains unaffected due to her overwhelming belief in happiness. Pretty Cure transforms and they start fighting, struggling until they are able to gain Princess form when a strong gust of wind comes to their aid. When summer is nearly over, the girls decide to explore the school grounds in hopes of learning more about the recent rumors going around. They also dealt with finishing their summer homework, only to be distracted after Miyuki finds a strange dice and rolls it, sucking her and the others into a new world. They are then informed that if they are unable to finish it by 6:30 they will be stuck in there forever. Cure Happy is forced to play wack-a-mole against Majorina but struggles due to the moles cheating, until she uses Happy Shower to force them out and allow her to win. However, the girls are too tired and struggle to finish their homework after, becoming depressed after they get punished. The girls soon realize that they weren't able to do any travel over summer and Miyuki reveals her desire to visit a real castle. They use the Magical Library to help them reach their dream locations, and in their final location they manage to secure the final two Decor. The Countdown of the Royal Clock Back at the Magic Library, when putting the last Decors into the Decor Decor, appeared was a mysterious clock. They asked Candy what it was. Candy kept saying it was a "Awesome Object" through all their questions until she give up and feeling hungry. Miyuki found a cookie in her pocket and Candy asked to share. Miyuki suggests all of them could share, saddening/impatient Candy, but cheers up once she realizes it tasted good with all her friends eating with each other. Suddenly, Pops flying book appeared. and as usual, it crashes into Miyuki's face. 10 Years Later In the Smile Pretty Cure novel, an epilogue is added to the story. Following the return of harmony to both Märchenland and Earth, Miyuki is working a part-time job at the Nanairogaoka Station-Front Bookstore, organising the bookshelves and reading picture books to children. One such book is personally hand-made by Miyuki herself, The Greatest Smile, a picture book about her time as a Cure. Among the children willing to lend an ear to Miyuki's storytelling, a young kindergartener named Yoshimi-chan often comes to eagerly listen to her. Over and over the young girl would hear the story without getting tired of it. Eventually, Miyuki finishes her storytelling, with the Smile Pretty Cure having walked their separate paths towards a twinkling, shining future. She says the story ends there, in spite of Yoshimi-chan's anticipation to hear more. Miyuki reveals her name-tag, the name being the same as the protagonist of the The Greatest Smile, ''a secret Yoshimi-chan promises to keep. While Miyuki treasures the book and hopes that Yoshimi-chan can enjoy it as well, she seems to have no memory of her times as a PreCure, or why she made the book. Relationships 'Hino Akane' - Akane is the first one in school whom Miyuki attaches herself to, showering her with hugs and encouragement whenever Akane feels down. Miyuki admires Akane's skill in sports, and goes to support Akane at her school volleyball team audition. Miyuki values her as a true friend, which helped Akane to gain her Smile Pact and become Pretty Cure. 'Kise Yayoi' - Miyuki describes Yayoi as a kind and gentle girl, and thinks that such qualities will make her a good Pretty Cure. Yayoi also shows genuine concern for Miyuki whenever she gets hurt. Out of the 5 Cures, Miyuki and Yayoi resemble each other the most in terms of personality, and thus often share the same opinions, and get excited over the same things, for example coming up with a signature team pose and phrase. 'Midorikawa Nao' - Miyuki admires Nao for her bravery and skill at sports, as well as her ability to look after so many siblings when her parents are not around. As such, Miyuki had a strong wish to get Nao to become Pretty Cure, and was overjoyed when she transformed into Cure March, and joined the team. 'Aoki Reika' - Miyuki respects Reika, and thinks of her as a responsible, clever, and gentle girl. She was thus extremely happy when Reika became a Cure, and proclaimed that she really likes Reika. 'Candy' - Candy lives with Miyuki, and goes everywhere with her. Miyuki takes good care of Candy, and loves to brush, and style her ears. Miyuki also respects Candy for always trying her best, even though things may not turn out well all the time. Candy, on the other hand, is closest to Miyuki, but gets a little worried about Cure Happy sometimes because of her clumsy nature. Cure Happy '"Twinkling, shining, light of the future! Cure Happy!"' キラキラ輝く未来の光！キュアハッピー！ ''Kirakira kagayaku mirai no hikari! Kyua Happī! is the alter Pretty Cure ego of Hoshizora Miyuki. Cure Happy has the power of Holy Light. She can jump very high to the sky, but has troubles landing. She is also capable of flight. In Glitter Force, her introduction is "A fabulous shimmer, a glow in your heart! I'm Glitter Lucky!" Her basic attack is Happy Shower. In the episode 12, she gains the Miracle Jewel Decors to transform her into Tiara Mode '''and combine her power with the other Smile Cures to use their group attack, Rainbow Healing. In episode 23, Happy gained a Decor to transform into her '''Princess Form and have the Princess Candle to combine her power with the other Cures to perform their second group attack, Rainbow Burst. Along with the other four Smile! Cures, Cure Happy can summon a huge rainbow shield or barrier in the movie Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi. This is further enhanced by Fu-chan's last bit of power. In episode 32, she performs the third group attack, Royal Rainbow Burst with the four other Princess Cures through the Princess Candles and the Royal Clock. In episode 39, Miyuki is able to transform to Princess Form on her own. Princess Happy After receiving the Pink Cherry Blossom Princess Decor and Princess Candle, Miyuki can transform into her princess form named "Princess Happy!" She transforms by putting the Pink Cherry Blossom Princess Decor in the Princess Candle and yelling out "Pegasus, Grant Us The Power!" With the other Smile Cures in their Princess Form, they can perform the group attack called Rainbow Burst. Ultra Cure Happy The Light of Love Full of Smiles! Ultra Cure Happy! 笑顔の包む愛のひかり！ウルトラキュアハッピー！ Egao no tsutsumu Ai no Hikari! Urutora Kyua Happī! Ultra Cure Happy is the ultimate form of Cure Happy achieved using the power of the Miracle Wing Lights. This materializes the Miracle Wing Decor and the Miracle Wing Puff, transforming her to this form. It is movie exclusive, and she is shown to be mature and calmed in this form. Transformation Sequence Cure Happy The Smile Pact opens, and Miyuki sets the ribbon Cure Decor piece into the recess. This causes their individual light to light up first, followed by the seven lights inside the Smile Pact in sequence. A background voice asks, "Ready?", and in response, Miyuki shout out the transformation phrase "Pretty Cure! Smile Charge!". The Smile Pact produces a powder puff, which Miyuki taps on the Smile Pact to collect up magic powder. Miyuki taps her puff once on her hand to produce arm protectors, twice on her legs to produce boots, and thrice on her body to produce her dress. Cure Happy's hair then changes length and color, and her eyes become brighter shade of pink as well. Lastly, she pats the powder puff onto her cheeks to give a rosy glow. After transforming, Cure Happy flies down from the sky, landing on her feet. She introduces herself and declares her battle cry, before striking a final pose. Ultra Cure Happy Cure Happy flies to the sky and shines brightly. Her dress turns into light and her accessories, arm protectors and shoes vanish as her hair is shown flowing elegantly. The Miracle Wing Puff and Miracle Wing Decor appear as one and she pats the puff onto her cheeks before raising it to make light come out. First, her left arm protector gets produced, and it continues with her emblem and her clothes. Her right arm protector gets produced, following by the shoes and her skirt. The angel wings skirt appears, and her accessories come out following with the giant angel wings in her back. She flies and her emblem shines brightly. Finally, she creates a flower field before she strikes her final pose. Attacks Happy Shower - Cure Happy charges her Smile Pact with enough spirit to make it glow and grants her power to preform her attack. When this is done, the Smile Pact disintegrates into pink energy. Cure Happy uses the energy to create a big heart with her hands and the heart reduces its size to fit in her fingers, which she shapes into a heart. Then, she releases the attack towards her enemies in the form of an beam. In Glitter Force, the attack is renamed to Sparkle Storm. Cinderella Happy Shower '''- A larger version of '''Happy Shower, used when in solitary Princess Form in episode 39. Happy Shower Shining - An upgraded version of Happy Shower. For Glitter Force, the attack renamed to Sparkle Storm Shining. Rainbow Healing '- is the first group attack, which appears on episode 12 and required the Miracle Jewel Decor while in Tiara Mode. They are capable on defeating the Blue Nosed Akanbe. In ''Glitter Force, the attack is renamed '''Tiara Mode Torrent. Rainbow Burst - is the second group attack, which appears on episode 23 and requires the use of the Princess Candle while in Princess Mode.' ' Royal Rainbow Burst '- is the third group attack, which appears on episode 32. This one required the Princess Candle and the Royal Clock while in Princess Mode. Although the name is unknown, another attack was shown to be used by Cure Happy. She was shown summoning a huge rainbow shield or barrier in the movie ''Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi. This is further enhanced by Fu-chan's last bit of power. Etymology : means "star" and means "sky", coming together to become "starry sky", alluding to Cure Happy's powers of the "holy light". Miyuki has many meanings and writing ways in kanji, but the one that relates to her Cure form is "happiness" (幸). In episode 19, it was revealed that her parents gave her this name in hopes that she will always find happiness no matter what. Her name means "The starry sky of happiness". Her English dub name Emily if the feminine form of Emil and means "rival", "laborious" or "eager".http://www.thinkbabynames.com/meaning/0/Emily Songs Miyuki's voice actor, Fukuen Misato, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Tano Asami, who voices Hino Akane, Kanemoto Hisako, who voices Kise Yayoi, Inoue Marina, who voices Midorikawa Nao, Nishimura Chinami, who voices Aoki Reika. *[[Happy☆Song|'Happy☆Song']] *[[Sparkling|'Sparkling']] Duets *[[The Best Smile|'The Best Smile']] (Along with Tano Asami, Kanemoto Hisaki, Inoue Marina, and Nishimura Chinami) *[[Friends☆Jet Coaster|'Friends☆Jet Coaster']] (Along with Tano Asami) *[[Let's Laugh, Just Laugh And Laugh♪|'Let's Laugh, Just Laugh And Laugh♪']] (Along with Tano Asami, Kanemoto Hisaki, Inoue Marina, Nishimura Chinami and Ootani Ikue) Trivia *Miyuki appears as Cure Happy at the beginning of the fifth episode of Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! to give the 10th anniversary congratulatory message. *Miyuki's shares her voice actress with Tomoya, a supporting character from Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star. *Miyuki shares her name with Chinen Miyuki, a supporting character from Fresh Pretty Cure! *In episode 13, Miyuki reveals that she has a crush on the legendary fairy tale hero, Peter Pan. *In the Smile Pretty Cure! novel, one of Miyuki's books, "The Secret of Smile-chan", was selected as an honourable mention for the 'Tōdō Izumi Fairytale Grand Prize'. Gallery :Main page: Hoshizora Miyuki/Image Gallery References Category:Smile Pretty Cure! characters Category:Smile Pretty Cure! Category:Cures Category:Main characters